What have we done?
by ladybug782
Summary: What if lucy left the guild beacuse of lisanna and lucy left the guild with a kid? (Summary suck sorry but please read it.)
1. Chapter 1

**What have we done**

It's been year since Lisanna came back from the 'dead', A year since anyone talked to her or noticed her except Master, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia, 9 months since Natsu and Lucy broke up and him and Lisanna, and that same day that Natsu and Lucy broke up she got kicked out of Team Natsu.

~Flashback~

Lucy was sitting at her favorite seat in the guild and Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna walked up to her. She was happy because finally her boyfriend and her friends were going to talk to her. "Hey Lucy", Natsu said. "Hey Natsu" Lucy said happy that she was talking with her boyfriend now. "We been thinking that kicking you out of the team because you're too weak and I'm breaking up with you". Natsu said with a smile. "You were Lisanna's replacement, so now she's back we don't need you anymore." Erza said. "Oh okay I understand." her hair covering her eyes about to cry.

"Really Lucy you're the best" Natsu said leaving with team Natsu

~Flashback end next day~

Lucy went on solo missions sometimes with Wendy until she found out she was pregnant, Natsu got her pregnant and he said that she was his mate. Lucy was due any day now and only Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia knew she was pregnant. Lucy went into labor and had a baby boy and named him Mako. A few after she had Mako she went to the guild to tell Master about Mako and everybody about him, she left Mako at her apartment with Juvia and Wendy. She walked in the guild and everyone was staring at her. Then she saw Natsu walk up to her and punch her! Then he lit his hand on fire and burnt Lucy. Everyone was cheering Natsu saying "Teach her Natsu!" She thought these peoples where her friends and her family, but she was only Lisanna's replacement wasn't she. Lucy thought. She got up with her last energy and looked at Natsu and saw the tattoo on his chest with a key with a fire around it on it saying that she was still his mate. She looked on arm and saw the same tattoo was still on her. She got up and limped to Master's office and walked in. "Hello Lucy, my goodness child what happened?" "I don't want to talk about it, but I want to leave Fairy Tail." she said crying. "Why? What wrong Lucy?", "Noting Master I just want to leave!" Lucy said crying harder. "As you wish can I have you hand Lucy" master said Lucy gave him her hand with the Fairy Tail symbol on it and he said an enchantment and her hand was blank. She was about to limp out when before she shut the door she said smiling "Oh yeah Master, I had a perfectly healthy baby boy named Mako Lucy said smiling a bit. "Who the dad?" Master asks, "Natsu" Lucy said with a sad look after she left the office.

Lucy walk down the stairs hearing people call her weak but she kept a strong face. Lucy walk up to Natsu and said "Dragneel you'll pay for this" after that she left.

Lucy got to her apartment told Juvia and Wendy what happen and that she was leaving. "WHAT LUCY YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" yelled Wendy. "Yes I have to but I'll be back one day." she said smiling. "I understand just promise to come back" said Juvia, "I promise. Lucy packs her and Mako stuff and left.

Wendy P.O.V

Lucy just left and it Natsu pay. Then I ran to the guild. "NATSU!" I yell "yea Wendy what wrong?" Natsu asks. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO LUCY? ALL SHE DID WAS LOVE THIS GIULD AND THE PEOPLE IN IT. THEN YOU DID THAT TO HER WHEN SHE HAS A KID". "What are you talking about and Luce doesn't have a kid" Natsu said. "YES SHE DOES NATSU, YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED BUT YOU CALLED HER LISANNA'S REPLACMENT! ALSO YOU FUCKING BURN HER!"

Guilt filled Natsu "Why did I do that to Lucy?" he thought trying to remember. "Who's the father of her kid?" Mira asked "Why should I tell you guys after what you did to Wendy", "Wendy calm down. We don't know why we did that to Lucy we love her and never call her a replacement" said Erza. "Yes you guys did and she left her home and Fairy Tail because she hated being here now. She told me how lonely she felt that you guy would always call and weak "."Lucy left" said Natsu. Before Wendy could say anything Gajeel came in slamming the door open

"Hey Wendy", Levy and I found out why these guys were treating bunny-girl badly" said Gajeel pulling Lisanna from behind him. "Lisanna" said Natsu softly. "Lisanna what did you do?" said asks Mirajane "I put a spell on you guy to hate Lucy" she said. Natsu look at the floor trying not to cry with everyone else in the guild. "She left" cried Natsu. "Lucy!" Natsu screamed crying. Running out of the guild he was going to look for Lucy and tell her this was a big mistake. He loved her with all his heart he loved no one else, but Lucy, his mate.

Lucy's P.O.V

I been walking forever my burn have been string for a while now I wish I ask Wendy to heal me" I made sure Mako was covered up and warm. Finally I couldn't walk anymore and I collapsed with Mako crying. I woke up to a beautiful green meadow and a White haired woman with green eyes healing me. "Oh good your awake" said a sweet voice. "Where am I? And where's Mako?" "Your son he is right here."," I looked over to see Mako sleeping on the grass. "I'm Kina the celestial dragon slayer Would you like for you and your son to learn dragon slayer magic? "Really?" "Yes and you will learn more than just one dragon slayer magic and become very powerful one. "Thank you I would love that". I Pick up Mako and gently climb on Kina (who is in dragon form) and fly away to the dragon realm.

Hey guy I just can up with and had a fun time doing it to. Chapter to will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur note: Mako know who his dad is and Natsu doesn't know that he a dad yet

P.S Mako hates Natsu for now.

Mako: Mako 12 years old has Pink hair with little bit of blonde. He has Natsu eyes and smile

Lucy: Lucy 29 years old. Her hair grows longer also she grow tall and her eyes are darker now. (So she look different)

Natsu: Natsu taller and 30 years old now noting really change about him. (He still hot)

**12 years later**

Natsu P.O.V

It been 12 year now and Luce hasn't come back. Lisanna trying to get everyone to stop hating her but it just won't work. She did something that I won't forgive until it comes back to me.

"Luce" Natsu say in a low voice. "Hope you forgive us it you do come back" Natsu thought. "Hey Natsu can we talk?" Lisanna asks, "Leave me alone" Natsu said not looking at Lisanna. "Come on Natsu you won't even look at for 12 years now please just for five minutes", "Fine. But only for five minutes" Natsu said, Lisanna sat down across from Natsu. "What you want to talk about? Natsu asks still not looking at her. "Are you still hated at me for what I did?" Lisanna asks hoping that Natsu and her are still friend, "I never said I hate you. "I'm just mad at what you did to Lucy" Natsu said, "Is that all?" Natsu asks, "Yea" Lisanna said getting up and going to the bar.

~In the dragon realm~

Lucy P.O.V

"Lucy do you have to leave now?" Iangeel asks, "Yea it times that Mako and I go back to Magnolia" I said. "We understand" Yuki the Snow dragon said. "Come back soon" Grandeeney said, "We will" I said.

Mako and Lucy leave the dragon realm and land in Magnolia. "Hey mom are we going to go to the guild and see dad?" Mako asks, "Yea first we need to get our old home back." Lucy said, "Ok" Mako said.

Mako and Lucy walk to their old home and where able to buy it soon as they walk to the guild back in black hood so one knows who they are. As soon as they enter the guild all eyes on them but they kept walking until Erza stop them. "Who are you" Erza said holding out sword. But they kept walk until the reach the master office. Lucy knock on the door, "Come in" They heard and they walk in.

"And who are you two be" Master asks. "Master you don't know who I am. I only been gone for 12 years" Lucy said taking off her hood. "Lucy" master said in with tears in his eyes, "It good to see you to master" Lucy said giving him a hug they he gently hug back. After the hug master saw the other hooded person, "And who will you be?" master ask. Mako took off his hood and master was stock he look just like Natsu but the hair different, "Hello I'm Mako Dragneel" Mako said , "Nice to meet you son" master said, "Are you and your mom here to join again?" master asks. "Yes master but I'm not Lucy I'm Layla and I don't know but nobody knows ok I'm going to say the same thing to Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia" Lucy said, "I understand but you know the other are going to find out. Right?" master said, "Yea I know" Lucy said, "I'm just happy that you return" master said, "Me too" Lucy said. "Come with me you two" master said walking out his office to the guild hall with Mako and Lucy following.

"SHUT UP!" master shouted the guild with quiet. "We have some new member there name are Layla and Mako, after Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia heard Mako they knew it was Lucy. After that Mako and Lucy walk downstairs to Mirajane to get there guild marks. They stop at the bar, "So where would you like your stamp?" Mirajane asks. "I would like my on my right hand pink" Layla/Lucy said, "Ok" Mira said stamping Layla/Lucy hand. "And where would you like your sweet heart" Mira said asking Mako, "On my right arm red" Mako said, "There you go Mako-san" Mira said with a smile. But Mira was think that Mako remind her of someone one but who? Not long after that Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia walk over to Layla/Lucy, and Mako. "Hey newbie can we talk outside" Gajeel said, "Sure whatever" Mako said they all with outside the guild to talk.

"What did you need to talk about" Layla/Lucy said. "Cut the act we know it you Lu-chan" Levy said running up giving Lucy a hug with Lucy hugging back. "Bunny girl why do you and chibi Natsu smell like Metalicana and stuff" Gajeel asks. "That because Mako and I are Dragon Slayer now" Lucy said. "What that means you saw Grandeeney and Igneel now" Wendy asks. "Yea" Lucy said. "Wait what about the Celestail spirits" Levy asks, "I free them three years ago" Lucy said. "Really how?" Levy asks. "It hard to explain" Levy said.

"Bunny girl what kind of dragon slayer magic does you and Mako us?" Gajeel asks, "All of them" Lucy said.

Hey guy enjoys? I hope you did and some of you guy did. Well here another chapter for What have we done?

Love, LadyBug782


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Arthur note: Mako know who his dad is and Natsu doesn't know that he a dad yet

P.S Mako hates Natsu for now.

Mako: Mako 12 years old has Pink hair with little bit of blonde. He has Natsu eyes and smile

Lucy: Lucy 29 years old. Her hair grows longer also she grow tall and her eyes are darker now. (So she look different)

Natsu: Natsu taller and 30 years old now noting really change about him. (He still hot)

12 years later

Natsu P.O.V

It been 12 year now and Luce hasn't come back. Lisanna trying to get everyone to stop hating her but it just won't work. She did something that I won't forgive until it comes back to me.

"Luce" Natsu say in a low voice. "Hope you forgive us it you do come back" Natsu thought. "Hey Natsu can we talk?" Lisanna asks, "Leave me alone" Natsu said not looking at Lisanna. "Come on Natsu you won't even look at for 12 years now please just for five minutes", "Fine. But only for five minutes" Natsu said, Lisanna sat down across from Natsu. "What you want to talk about? Natsu asks still not looking at her. "Are you still hated at me for what I did?" Lisanna asks hoping that Natsu and her are still friend, "I never said I hate you. "I'm just mad at what you did to Lucy" Natsu said, "Is that all?" Natsu asks, "Yea" Lisanna said getting up and going to the bar.

~In the dragon realm~

Lucy P.O.V

"Lucy do you have to go now?" Iangeel asks, "Yea it times that Mako and I go back to Magnolia" I said. "We understand" Yuki the Snow dragon said. "Come back soon" Grandeeney said, "We will" I said.

Mako and Lucy leave the dragon realm and land in Magnolia. "Hey mom are we going to go to the guild and see dad?" Mako asks, "Yea first we need to get our old home back." Lucy said, "Ok" Mako said.

Mako and Lucy walk to their old home and where able to buy it soon as they walk to the guild back in black hood so one knows who they are. As soon as they enter the guild all eyes on them but they kept walking until Erza stop them. "Who are you" Erza said holding out sword. But they kept walk until the reach the master office. Lucy knock on the door, "Come in" They heard and they walk in.

"And who are you two be" Master asks. "Master you don't know who I am. I only been gone for 12 years" Lucy said taking off her hood. "Lucy" master said in with tears in his eyes, "It good to see you to master" Lucy said giving him a hug they he gently hug back. After the hug master saw the other hooded person, "And who will you be?" master ask. Mako took off his hood and master was stock he look just like Natsu but the hair different, "Hello I'm Mako Dragneel" Mako said , "Nice to meet you son" master said, "Are you and your mom here to join again?" master asks. "Yes master but I'm not Lucy I'm Layla and I don't know but nobody knows ok I'm going to say the same thing to Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia" Lucy said, "I understand but you know the other are going to find out. Right?" master said, "Yea I know" Lucy said, "I'm just happy that you return" master said, "Me too" Lucy said. "Come with me you two" master said walking out his office to the guild hall with Mako and Lucy following.

"SHUT UP!" master shouted the guild with quiet. "We have some new member there name are Layla and Mako, after Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia heard Mako they knew it was Lucy. After that Mako and Lucy walk downstairs to Mirajane to get there guild marks. They stop at the bar, "So where would you like your stamp?" Mirajane asks. "I would like my on my right hand pink" Layla/Lucy said, "Ok" Mira said stamping Layla/Lucy hand. "And where would you like your sweet heart" Mira said asking Mako, "On my right arm red" Mako said, "There you go Mako-san" Mira said with a smile. But Mira was think that Mako remind her of someone one but who? Not long after that Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia walk over to Layla/Lucy, and Mako. "Hey newbie can we talk outside" Gajeel said, "Sure whatever" Mako said they all with outside the guild to talk.

"What did you need to talk about" Layla/Lucy said. "Cut the act we know it you Lu-chan" Levy said running up giving Lucy a hug with Lucy hugging back. "Bunny girl why do you and chibi Natsu smell like Metalicana and stuff" Gajeel asks. "That because Mako and I are Dragon Slayer now" Lucy said. "What that means you saw Grandeeney and Igneel now" Wendy asks. "Yea" Lucy said. "Wait what about the Celestail spirits" Levy asks, "I free them three years ago" Lucy said. "Really how?" Levy asks. "It hard to explain" Lucy said.

"Bunny girl what kind of dragon slayer magic does you and Mako us?" Gajeel asks, "All of them" Lucy said.

Hey guy enjoys? I hope you did and some of you guy did. Well here another chapter for what have we done?

Love, LadyBug782


	4. Chapter 4

~On the last chapter~

"Bunny girl what kind of dragon slayer magic does you and Mako use?" Gajeel asks, "All of them" Lucy said.

* * *

Gajeel P.O.V

Did I just hear or did bunny-girl say she know all the element of dragon slayer.

"You and Mako can us all the dragon slayer elements?" Levy said, "Yes and No" Lucy said. "What do you mean by that? " Wendy asks. "I can use all of them but little Mako can't", "Juvia want to know what kind he uses" Juvia asks, "I think he uses Fire, Wind, Iron, earth, water/blood, snow/Ice, and sand. Lucy said. "What?!" "That means you guys are fucking stronger than me" Gajeel said, "Yep!" Lucy said sticking her tongue out. "Lucy-nee how did you find the dragon" Wendy asks. "I can't tell you but I can take you to see them some day" Lucy said, "When?" Gajeel asks "Not now the time period is different so we have to wait" Lucy said. "Fine" Gajeel said not happy about it, "Lu-chan are you going to tell Mako who his dad is?" Levy said to Lucy only, "Yea when the time comes" Lucy with a sad smile.

"And about the guild are you going to tell them who you really are?" Levy asks, "Yes Levy" Lucy said, "Juvia really happy your back" Juvia said giving Mako a big hugs and giving him kisses on the cheek. "Juvia don't kill the kid" Gajeel said, "Juvia sorry Mako-san" Juvia said crying, "It ok" Mako said trying to calm down the blue hair woman. "hey we should be getting inside before the guild get some idea" Gajeel said, "Yea your right" Levy said "Then let go" Mako said, They all walk in the guild with eyes all on them. Lucy/Layla sat at the table with Mako, "Mom which one is my dad?" Mako asks looking for a male that look like him, "He not here" Lucy/Layla said. As soon as she said that Natsu came breaking thought the door of Fairy Tail guild door,

"Natsu you're done with the mission so soon?" Mira asks "Yea it was pretty easy" Natsu said, "Really?" Mira said. "And Mira do we have new members today" Natsu asks smelling the air "And are they Dragon Slayer". Everyone look at Lucy/Layla, and Mako, "Mom is he my dad?" Mako said quiet so no one can hear them but Lucy/Layla. Lucy gives Mako a sad smile before getting up. "Hi I'm Layla nice to meet you and this is my son Mako will have to be leaving now bye" Lucy said but Natsu stop her, "Layla why do you smell like Lucy?" Natsu said getting up, Mako got up to not wanted that mad saying his mother name.

"Answer my question" Natsu said, this got everyone one looking at Lucy/Layla Gray and Erza standing up just to see if there was going to be a battle. "Why do you care" Mako asks walking up to Natsu with no fear as Lucy/Layla turn around to see what happening, "Look kid I was talking to your mommy" Natsu said about to push Mako away but stop him "Don't put your hand on me bastard" Mako said pushing Natsu away. "Hey kids don't tell me what to do" Natsu said, "Well I just did" Mako said turning around to face Natsu. "It a fight ok" Lighting up him hand, "Hey pinky don't get to cocky" Lucy/Layla said sitting down looking clam. "Hey lady how can you be calm your son going to die" Gray said, "No he going to be fine watch" Lucy/Layla said. Natsu made the first move "Roar of the fire dragon" Natsu said but Mako didn't move "Hey kid move out the way before you get kill! Gray shout, But Mako didn't move he wait for the fire to come near soon he ate it up shocking most people, "Ew your fire taste like shit" Mako said making a face "Now it my turn" Mako "blood lock" Mako said, "Hey why can't I move" Natsu said "Sleep" Mako said making Natsu black out. Everyone was shock no one could beat Natsu after he beat every one of their S-class mages. "What did you do to him?!" Lisanna asks. "He ok but he going to be knock out of another 3 minutes" Mako said.

"What the hell happen to me?" Natsu asks, "You got beat up by a 12 year old that what happen" Gray said holding hid gut "What you mean I lost to him?!" "Yea I told you not to get to cocky Pinky" Lucy/Layla said "I don't care still answer my question why do you smell like Luce?" Natsu said.

* * *

Another short chapter sorry I just have no idea lately sorry. I'll update Next week.

Love, LadyBug782


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~On the last chapter~

"Yea I told you not to get to cocky Pinky" Lucy/Layla said "I don't care still answer my question why do you smell like Luce?" Natsu said.

* * *

Everyone had there's eyes on Layla\Lucy they were wondering why would Natsu get that idea, "Look pinky I don't who this Luce person is. But I'm Layla not Lucy or Luce I'm just Layla" said Lucy\Layla not showing that she was worried that everyone will find out who she really is. "I don't believe you answer my question!" Natsu said grading her arm, Mako ran up to make Natsu let go of Lucy/Layla but she stop him "Mako it fine" Lucy/Layla smile sweetly at him "look pinky I'm not your little girlfriend Lucy ok I'm Layla that all" Lucy /Layla said making Natsu let go of her, "That still doesn't answer my question. Why do you smell like Luce?" Natsu said with sadness in his eyes. Lucy saw the sadness in his eyes and it hurt her, she was confessed why is she hurt does. Does she still love him?

"Mama just tells him I know you want to" Mako telepathy said to his mother, "Are you sure l. Are you ok with this?" Lucy/Layla telepathy said to her son "Yea. But I won't forgive him!" Mako said to Lucy/Layla "I know" Lucy/Lucy said ending their telepathy call. "Natsu let go of me" Lucy said "L-Luce?" Natsu said with joy, "Yea it me" Lucy said making everyone shock with anger and happiness "Lucy is that really you" Mirajane said with tears in her eyes "Yea it me" Lucy said smiling sadly at Mira, "Lucy we miss you so much, how have you been!?" Erza said, "Will you stop with that crap not one of you miss me" Lucy said with anger "how could you say that we miss you for last 12 years" Gray said "Really you miss my mom you know what you guys did to her 12 years ago!?" Mako said getting mad because of there lies "Mako-San" Mira said "My mom cried for 12 years because of you guys! I saw her pain ever since I was little. She'll always try to keep a smile on so I don't worry about her. She was hurt because her so call family made her cry!". "The only people who were there for my mom were Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and the Master!" Mako shouted at everyone.

"And you say you miss her?" Mako said in a low tone, "the thing that hurt my mom the most was the man she loved left her with his son for another woman" Mako said looking at Natsu, "And that the man I'll hate the most" Mako said making Natsu feel like thousand knife were throw in his heart. "Mako dear that enough ok" Lucy said hugging Mako who hug back. Some guild member were crying some just kept their head down, "Look Mako this isn't the guild and Natsu fault. It my" Lisanna said walking over to Mako and Lucy, "I was jealous that guild and Natsu love Lucy more than they love me so I put a spell most of them" Lisanna said with a sad look on her face "I don't care" Mako said to Lisanna "I'll still hate Natsu it bad enough I have the man I hate face" Mako said making Natsu wanting to die now.

"I'm going home" Mako said leaving the guild. Everyone look at Lucy who had her eyes behind her bangs "Lucy do you feel the same way?" Gray asks "I don't know" Lucy said "Lucy it my fault don't hate Natsu and guild because of my selfish!" Lisanna said with tears flowing down her face, Lucy didn't say a word "Lucy I still love you and Mako to if you guys hate me I can deal with it" Natsu said putting his hand on her back.

After Natsu said that you can hear Lucy crying she put her hands on her face and fell on her knees, "Lu-chan you ok?" Levy said walking over to her crying best friend "I-I didn't know Mako hated natsu and everyone else that way he never told me." Lucy said crying harder, "And Natsu" Lucy said that got Natsu attention "I know Mako loves you deep down because I still do" Lucy said facing Natsu. Natsu knees down and gives Lucy the warm kiss making Lucy cry with tears of happiness, Natsu and Lucy apart "I'm not mad at you guys you to Lisanna" Lucy said facing everyone in the guild than Lisanna, "Lulu! I'm do happy" Lisanna said hugging Lucy.

The master came out of his office because he heard the whole thing, "That was emotional" Master said wiping the tears away. "Natsu go to Mako he needs you the most" Master said to Natsu, "I will so that we can be a family." Natsu said holding Lucy hand.

"I will" Natsu said to himself

* * *

Hey guys another chapter for what have we done. I have to say I crying when I wrote this it was just so emotional for me.

Love, ladybug782


End file.
